1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to measure water precipitation and control water usage for irrigation purposes. The new device collects and measures water from rain, sprinklers and other airborne sources. Based on the amount of precipitation an automated watering system is controlled to allow irrigation of a selected site.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices to automatically control the irrigation of yards, fields, golf courses, etc. Normally such automated systems depend on a time control mechanism which automatically causes water to be spread, sprayed or sprinkled over the area to be irrigated. This form of control provides for irrigation to be accomplished at specific times for a fixed duration without the need for human intervention.
However, such systems lack the ability to measure the need for irrigation at any particular time based on such factors as rainfall, evaporation, temperature, etc. This creates situations often seen where a sprinkler system is dispensing water in the middle of a rain storm. Also excess watering may occur due to climatic conditions such as humidity. The most common solution to this problem requires human intervention to check the over or under use of water for irrigation. Some moisture detection devices may also be embedded in the ground in attempts to monitor the soil moisture content.
The present invention provides a simple method to measure the amount of water precipitation from water sources in the area of the irrigation control system. Based on this water measure the automated timing control system is allowed or inhibited from activating the dispensing of water from the irrigation system. The water control gauge has a water collector and reservoir to monitor precipitation and a float measure to activate an electronic on/off switch in series between the irrigation system and the automatic control system which controls irrigation.